Mario Party 10
|Playlist = Mario Party 10 |Run = |Status = Hiatus }} Mario Party 10 is a Wii U game played by Arin, Ross, Barry, and Suzy on Grumpcade. Arin would later play the game with Danny on Game Grumps VS. Episodes Grumpcade # Figure It Out! # Remember the Bullets! # Nice Five! # Squares # This is How We Do It # Poopy Kingdom # Finale? Game Grumps VS # Stinkin' Thinkin' # Best at Losing # Rotten Peaches # Spike Balls # Hot Potato Fish! # Highway Robbery Game Information Mario Party 10 continues the tradition of the Mario Party''series, in which four players, controlled by either human or CPU, compete against each other on a game board by participating in various minigames. Along with the standard competitive modes, ''Mario Party 10 introduces two new modes called Bowser Party and Amiibo Party. The boards feature the same play style introduced in Mario Party 9, in which all four players travel across the board together in a car. If, collectively, all six possible numbers of the dice block are hit, Bowser appears and takes Mini-Stars from the player who freed him. In Bowser Party, the fifth player controls Bowser using the Wii U GamePad. In this mode, the four main players are tasked with reaching the end of the board without losing all of their hearts whilst avoiding being caught by Bowser, who is trying to stop them. If Bowser catches up to the other players, a minigame takes place in which Bowser uses the GamePad's features to activate various devices, such as tilt controlled fire rods, pinball flippers, and breathing fire, whilst the other players attempt to take as little damage as possible. The players win if at least one player makes it to the end of the board with their hearts intact, but if all players are defeated, Bowser wins. Amiibo Party involves up to four Amiibo characters playing on boards designed for those characters. Players that own an Amiibo are represented on the board by a three-dimensional figure, while players without one are represented by a two-dimensional cardboard cut out. This mode is similar in gameplay to the original Mario Party series through''Mario Party DS''. GrumpCade Playthrough The four grumps play Haunted Trail in Mario Party mode, with Arin as Rosalina, Ross as Waluigi, Barry as Peach, and Suzy and Daisy. Ross wins the board, leading the Grumps to play another round at Mushroom Park. Ross and Suzy occasionally criticize the game's car aspect. After completing the two boards, the four try out some of the minigame modes. When they're done, Barry brings up the possibility of playing Bowser Party at some point. Game Grumps VS Playthrough Arin and Danny play two matches in Mario Party mode, first on Mushroom Park, then on Whimsical Waters. Arin plays as Spike and Danny plays as Yoshi, and they are accompanied by two CPU opponents as Peach and Rosalina. Arin wins both matches, with a score of 70 mini-stars to Danny's 33 in the first match, and then a landslide victory of 114 stars against Danny's 47 in the second. Trivia * Fans wanted to see the game played with Danny, especially so the grumps could show off Bowser Party with five players. Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Grumpcade Games Category:Nd Cube Games Category:Party Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Party Games Category:Game Grumps VS Games